Fireteam Thermal
"There isn't much left of Thermal, they're an old unit. Started in 54, feet first on Requiem, hell they survived half a year down there when Del Rio backed out and barely made it off before the whole thing went supernova." -''Lt. Mason assessing Fireteam Thermal's practicality for a mission. Background Roster * Spartan Chandler: Male: Fireteam Leader and xeno-technologies expert: Mid-long range expert ** DMR or MAR-16 and Assault rifle as weapons of choice. ** Status: Active, reassigned as Spartan Commander, UNSC Deliverance's Spartan detachment. * Spartan River: Female: Fireteam Second: Mid range and explosives expert ** Shotgun and SAW as preferred load-out ** Status: Active * Spartan Roland: Male: Heavy weapons and Infiltration expert ** Assault Rifle, SMG and Railgun as preferred load-out. ** Status: Active * Spartan Hutton: Male: Sniping and recon specialist ** Sniper Rifle, battle rifle, and magnum side arm as preferred load-out. ** Status: Active. ''circa. 2558. * Spartan Shushnikov: Female: Rifleman and C.I.O. specialist ** DMR, Battle Rifle, and Magnum side arm as preferred load-out. ** Status: MIA (Presume KIA) circa. 2558 * Spartan Raymond: Male: Rifleman and incursion expert. ** Sniper Rifle, Assault Rifle, SMG side arm as preferred load-out. ** Status: Active Fireteam Thermal was organized in 2554 making it one of the first Spartan IV fireteam within the corps. During its infancy the team orchestrated surgical acquisition missions against insurrectionist and covenant remnant forces in the outer regions of UNSC space. Following the Human-Covenant War most of UNSC Space had fallen intro disarray and the UEG lacked the appropriate numbers or funding to reclaim such regions with sheer force. Thermal team composed originally of six members was able to infiltrate and dismantle insurrection and covenant remnant forces before they could get a foot hold on this lawless territory. Comprised entirely of members of the former ODST squad, Ethereal Squad / Echo Squad, and ONI clandestine unit, X-Ray 7, with some of which serving on both units the team is close knit and professionally capable of handling any mission thrown their way. Requiem Campaign First Battle of Requiem Upon the initial arrival of the UNSC Infinity to Requiem Fireteam Thermal were issued emergency orders by Del Rio to establish an LZ and locate a potential area for the construction of a firebase if the Infinity didn't survive the crash. Using ODST Drop Pods to disembark the Infinity Thermal was vastly under-supplied and ill-prepared for the Promethean forces. Fireteam Thermal quickly learned to utilize the portal system to escape the Promethean forces and eventually found themselves on the far side of Requiem by the time Infinity was air borne again. With communications non-existent Fireteam Thermal with the help of Sentinel forces secured a forerunner tower dubbed Citadel and made it their home until they could re-establish communications. When the UNSC Infinity was making underway preparations to leave Infinity Fireteam Thermal was able to contact Captain Del Rio who ordered the team to stay put and that the Infinity didn't have time for a rescue mission on "AWOL Spartans" before disconnecting and abandoning Thermal on Requiem. Second Battle of Requiem When Infinity returned to Requiem Fireteam Thermal contacted the Infinity now commanded by Captain Lasky and informed the Spartans they had been listed KIA by Del Rio prior to disembarking requiem. The UNSC Call to Valor was then stationed on the far side of Requiem and oversaw what would become Thermal Operations. Thermal Operations With the help of Fireteam Thermal already establishing a secure base of operations on the far side of Requiem away from any of Jul's Covenant forces the UNSC would use this region as a staging ground for firebases and research installations with the comfort of only having the local Promethean forces to worry about. Once safely away from Requiem Fireteam Thermal aboard the UNSC Call to Valor were left adrift due to a slip space overlap anomaly caused by the sentinels trans-locating the pelican carrying Thermal aboard the Valor. Infinity eventually aided the Valor and together returned safely to Earth. UNSC Deliverance Upon returning to Earth Thermal team along with the captain of the UNSC Call to Valor received awards and recognition for their performance on Requiem. Acting Captain of the Call to Valor, Lt. Commander Larose was promoted to Commander and Spartan Chandler, leader of Fireteam Thermal and veteran Spartan IV was given the title Spartan Commander. Commander Larose was then command of the prototype UNSC Deliverance. Stationed aboard the UNSC Deliverance Fireteam Thermal would continue its former mission style of anti-insurrectionist and securing old UNSC worlds from potential enemies of the UEG. Spartan Commander Chandler, the Fireteams former leader would lead all Spartans aboard Deliverance and act as XO to the Deliverance's captain, Commander Larose. The Created Crisis Trivia * Fireteam Thermal was abandoned by then Captain of the UNSC Infinity Del Rio when the Infinity left requiem for Earth. Fireteam Thermal without communications was forced to take long term refuge in a forerunner structure known as Citadel until the Infinity's return. Category:Deliverance Category:RP: Deliverance Category:SPARTAN Teams